Impulso Etìlico
by gabo0
Summary: M/M. One-shot. A veces el alcohol te lleva a situaciones inesperadas. Harry y Draco lo saben muy bien.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**

**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias**

**NOTA 1: Debido a un cambio en las reglas de la página, solo contestaré a los reviews por medio de mi correo electrónico**

**NOTA 2: Esta historia ya ha estado aqui vegetando un buen tiempo. Como fue una de las primeras, si no la primera, no he llegado al nivel en el que la descartaria friamente. Y soy culpable de ser emocionalmente debil cuando se trata de historias primerizas.**

**NOTA 3: Es un one-shot. Por favor, no me pregunten que va a pasar en el segundo capìtulo**.

****

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Impulso Etílico**

_Por randomicicle_

Ese había sido el único curso de Hogwarts que organizó una fiesta de despedida (extracurricular, claro). Se dieron a escoger varios temas y, por mayoría, el tema muggle sería el que usaran. Como de costumbre, Slytherin se quejó y amenazó con dejar e ir (lo cual no fue una mala noticia para buena parte del alumnado); pero, para sorpresa de todos, Draco Malfoy convenció a sus compañeros de asistir en una intermediación muy impropia de él (lo que dejó a Gryffindor preguntándose qué estarían planeando).

Habían alquilado un local muggle donde sonaba música muggle y, obviamente, tendrían que asistir con ropa muggle. La fiesta no estaba muy llena, y se podía saber con facilidad quién era de Hogwarts y quién era invitado. Cierto muchacho de ojos verdes observaba llegar a sus dos amigos apoyado contra una de las columnas. Hermione iba vestida con una falda de mezclilla y una blusa turquesa que, de no haber estado seguramente amarrada con un hechizo, habría volado en la primera vuelta; y Ron que llevaba un atuendo algo más sobrio, pantalón de mezclilla claro y un polo azul marino, que en parte sorprendió a Harry dado el conocimiento que los señores Weasley tenían de la ropa muggle.

Limpió manchas imaginarias de su pantalón negro (pensando si no era muy informal para una fiesta), y esperó que llegaran a su lado.

- Hola – saludaron los recién llegados

- Hola...¿por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Harry

- Ron... – dijo a modo de explicación la chica -. Aún no se acostumbra a la ropa muggle – añadió despreocupadamente.

Por toda respuesta Harry sonrió ante un sonrojado Ron, pero no continuó con ese tema. Oía a conversación que habían comenzado cuando Seamus Finnigan se acercó, pero sus ojos se dirigían a la pista de baile. Él no había tenido muchas oportunidades de ir a fiestas durante su vida de muggle (y jamás durante su vida de mago), aunque se sentía con más confianza que de costumbre al ver a muchos compañeros tropezar durante una canción o quejarse de su ropa.

- ¡Me encanta esta canción! – exclamó Hermione en un gritito de entusiasmo.

Jaló a ambos muchachos a la pista de baile. Se cruzaron con varios conocidos y llegaron a un espacio vacío. Harry se había ruborizado sin estar seguro de porqué, mientras Ron se quejaba diciendo que no encontraba el ritmo de la canción. Hermione no les hacía caso y se movía al ritmo de la música ondulante, tomándolos de las manos momentáneamente como para que siguieran su danza.

- Harry, pareces loco bailando así... – se burló Ron cuando Harry trató de imitar a Hermione

- Ron, así se baila – dijo Hermione con una risita.

El resto de la canción trataron que Ron se soltara un poco, pero fue inútil. Comenzó a sonar una batucada brasileña y hubieron un par de grititos de júbilo por ahí que se parecían peligrosamente al de Hermione. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw formaron un círculo (algo que los de familia muggle les indicaron). Algunos muggleborns se reían de cómo el resto trataba de seguir el paso, pero no lo lograba. Parece que al final tomaron confianza pues dos chicas de Ravenclaw entraron a bailar al centro del círculo. Después de eso, pasaron unos cuantos que duraron medio segundo bailando, y otros cuantos que entraron a hacer payasadas y el ridículo por un rato.

Los de Slytherin miraban a los demás. Habían estado bailando entre ellos, pero Pansy los convenció de detenerse a ver bailar a las otras casas un momento. Ya iban burlándose un buen rato cuando Seamus, cayéndose estrepitosamente bajo la risa de Pansy y Millicent les dedicó un buen insulto y una mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Crees que eso es bailar? – le contestó la rubia cruzando sus brazos mientras muchos de los presentes habían detenido su baile para gozar de la pelea -. Deberías ver a Draco.

Los Gryffindors se rieron por lo bajo pensando en que la rubia debería de haber dicho algo mas creíble. Los Ravenclaws, viendo que s trataría de otra usual pelea siguieron bailando, mientras que los Hufflepuffs observaban esperando ver a Malfoy bailar (vale, solo eran tres chicas de Hufflepuff, pero cuentan igual). El rubio trató de zafarse de varios pares de brazos que lo tiraban hacia el centro, pensando que Pansy se las pagaría por revelar a medio mundo que sabía bailar música muggle.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que oyó:

- ¡Es obvio que no puede hacerlo!

Draco miró al dueño de la voz y un pelirrojo sonriente lo miró con sorna. ¿_No puedo, Weasley, _pensó. Se soltó de sus compañeros y avanzó al centro del circulo. Pansy sonrió con superioridad apoyándose en Blaise. Blaise Zabini, slytherin, suspiró frente a lo que sabía sería una exhibición extensa de la habilidad del rubio para bailar. Crabbe y Goyle no sabían aún lo que estaba pasando. Nott tenía sed, y Millicent pensaba en lo bueno que estaría ver a los Gryffindors tragarse sus palabras.

Draco estuvo un momento parado en el centro, cogiendo el ritmo con la cabeza. Era, desde el año anterior, uno de esos chicos que voltean el rostro de los demás cuando caminan. Estaba con un pantalón claro y una camisa oscura que contrastaba notoriamente contra su pálida piel, pero dejaba apreciar lo que había debajo. Llevaba un aspecto desordenado que solo le sentaba a los chicos elegantes, y era el único al que el cuello desabrochado de la camisa le quedaba sensual en vez de vulgar.

Luego, comenzó a moverse.

Sus movimientos eran ágiles y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse. Su cabello platino saltaba junto a las exclamaciones del resto de personas ahí. Muchos estudiantes estaban asombrados con los movimientos del rubio. El ritmo se aceleraba y, poco a poco, Draco bajaba hasta llegar casi al nivel del suelo. Comenzó a dar vueltas en el piso apoyado en las manos mientras los Slytherin lo animaban. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw imitaban a estos últimos, pero los Gryffindors todavía no salían del shock. Ron estaba más rojo que de costumbre, y Hermione cruzó los brazos seria. Seamus fue a servirse un poco de ponche para calmarse, y Dean lo siguió con intentos de calmarle también. Lavender y Parvati se unieron pronto a los aplausos, y Harry tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para no hacerlo.

Luego de dar varias vueltas, el rubio elevó el cuerpo sosteniéndose con una mano, quedando frente a Harry de cabeza. Se oyó una inhalación de aire colectiva, y ese mismo aire fue expulsado al mismo compás cuando Draco se paró, dándole la espalda a los ojos verdes. Una vez de pie, se dirigió al pelirrojo.

- No sé qué hacer¿verdad, Weasel? – se burló con malicia mientras los alumnos gritaban y aplaudía, y Blaise era impulsado hacia el centro del grupo por Pansy para continuar el baile. Lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio, quien le devolvió una de completa inocencia (fingida) antes de girarse para salir.

Al hacerlo, pasó al lado de Harry.

- Pensé que odiabas lo muggle – murmuró el Gryffindor, tomándolo del brazo y mirándole a los ojos.

- La música es magia... no existe música muggle – contestó el rubio, soltándose dignamente.

Se acercó a Pansy, donde las dos chicas le sonrieron antes de seguir aplaudiendo a Blaise. Cuando el muchacho salió del círculo, y con una final mirada de superioridad a los Gryffindors (que desgraciadamente le cayó a Ron), Pansy arrastró a los Slytherins fuera del grupo (a lo cual no opusieron resistencia) para bailar entre ellos nuevamente.

Hasta ese momento, ese curso había aprendido varias cosas: las serpientes bailaban mucho mejor que los demás, el orgullo Gryffindor era fácilmente herido, los Ravenclaws eran indiferentes a las peleas entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, la música muggle era difícil de bailar, y Ron se ponía de mal humor fácilmente.

* * *

Harry no era muy bueno bailando, así que con la excusa de ir a tomar algo salió de la pista de baile cuando vio que no hacía más que chocarse contra su pareja.

Caminó hacia la mesa de las bebidas, y tomó una de las copas. Sin querer, sus ojos se posaron en un cuerpo que se movía con la agilidad de un felino en la pista de baile. Mirando las manos quedó hipnotizado con la armonía que exhalaba. Entró como en trance. Aquellos movimientos sensuales y exactos movían el algo parecido al deseo dentro de la mente de Harry y apretaba más fuerte la copa que tenía entre las manos. Súbitamente, ese extraño placer fue arrancado cuando la música se detuvo. El rubio se dirigió a la mesa sediento.

Se paró al lado de Harry. Los cabellos rubios platinados caían sobre su rostro cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos grises. La camisa dejaba ver su cuerpo a través de la tela, y desde donde Harry estaba era fácil observar aquel botón desabrochado de la camisa oscura que Draco llevaba. Volteó la mirada hacia Harry.

- No bailas – exclamó Draco

- Estoy... estoy cansado – respondió algo nervioso, maldiciendo el haber sido encontrado analizando al rubio.

- ¡Solo has bailado una canción! – se burló el slytherin -. Si no sabes bailar no tienes que aprender a mentir, Potter.

Ese comentario no sonó a burla y Harry miró extrañado al chico que se alejaba con una vaso de cerveza en la mano.

* * *

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Blaise, alejando a una chica desconocida de su regazo y girando a ver a su amigo, preocupado por aquella exclamación nada elegante al recibir la nota de su padre.

- Lucius no podrá recogerme. Tendré que quedarme en el Caldero– contestó Draco desanimado tirando la nota y mirándolo con ojos de irritación que podrían haber inspirado algo de lástima

- ¡Qué bueno! Así podremos quedarnos hasta el final... – trató el otro, animándolo, y sonriendo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del rubio y le acomodaba el cabello.

El rubio sonrió y salieron a bailar.

* * *

Hermione se movía alegremente con Ron por la pista. Harry bailaba con Parvati cerca. Pudo ver a Draco gritando algo y luego yendo a bailar con Blaise a la pista. Pudo ver claramente la mano del rubio posarse en la cintura del otro chico, y el rostro de Blaise ladearse con una sonrisa amistosa. Apretó los puños cuando Malfoy pasó una mano por los cabellos negros del otro, y la luz hacía que estos cambiaran entre las tonalidades sangre y negra. Parvati lo miró extrañada, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Harry la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a deslizarse por la pista.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? El chico que venció al señor tenebroso ¿no podía vencer unos simples celos? Celos infundados, tenía que recordarse. Lo había tratado de calificar como obsesión, pero no estaba seguro del verdadero motivo. Y si era cierto que del amor al odio había solo un paso, del odio al deseo había algo menos que un palmo.

Lenta y disimuladamente se acercó a los muchachos y bailó muy cerca de ellos, girando a Parvati con tal de estar en la mejor posición. En algunos momentos podía sentir el roce del cuerpo pálido detrás del suyo y un estremecimiento corría por su espina. Pasaron varias canciones hasta que una melodía lenta se coló entre las parejas. Parvati le sonrió, pero Harry puso una cara de miedo que ofendió a la chica, quien salió corriendo hacia los otros Gryffindors. Harry suspiró, y giró para salir de la pista, quedando frente a unos ojos grises brillantes.

- ¿No hay pareja, Potter?

- Estoy imitándote, Malfoy

Se miraron y caminaron hacia la mesa de bebidas cada uno por su lado. Harry se chocó con un chico, que resultó ser Blaise Zabini, quien bailaba con otro Slytherin (probablemente Theodore Nott), y se preguntó cómo podía estar tan loco de cambiar la oportunidad de bailar con Draco esa canción por bailarla con el chico aparentemente simple y normal que lo abrazaba. En fin, era mejor para él.

En la mesa, volvió a encontrarse frente a frente con Draco.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tener una fiesta en paz? – reclamó Draco

- Deja de seguirme, Malfoy

- ¿Seguirte¿Yo a ti? Ni en sueños, Potter

Cuando una discusión iba a estallar, una muchacha rubia apareció y abrazó a Draco por detrás. Harry la maldijo entre dientes cuando Draco volteó fugazmente a verla.

- ¿Dónde andabas, guapo?

- Tenía algo de sed – contestó el rubio sin dejar de mirar al Gryffindor

- ¿Bailas? – le preguntó Pansy, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Draco.

El slytherin no respondió. Se dio la vuelta y agarró a Pansy por la cintura. Ella le tiró los brazos al cuello y bailaron lentamente, incluso cuando la melodía cambió el ritmo y las parejas dejaron de bailar pegadas. Varias chicas echaban miradas asesinas a Pansy, sobre todo porque todas sabían que andaba colgada del chico y, después de 7 años, sus acosos aprecian estar dando resultado.

Varias Ravenclaw bufaron molestas y fueron a sentarse abandonando a sus parejas. Draco mantenía la mirada fija en la frente de la chica, muy por encima de sus ojos, pero esta lo observaba atentamente. Al darse cuenta, le miró a los ojos. Pansy se acercó a él, pero desvió el rostro y la muchacha besó su mejilla dulce y nerviosamente. Lo miró avergonzada, pero se tranquilizó al ver una sonrisa comprensiva en sus labios.

La canción terminó y Draco salió del ambiente.

* * *

_Estúpida melos_a, pensaba Harry. Él, al igual que medio salón, había visto (algo que negarían rotundamente si les era preguntado) cómo Pansy había tratado de besar a Draco y, para alegría del Gryffindor, este no la había dejado. Luego la música terminó y Draco salió. Iba a seguirlo cuando el rubio volvió a entrar al salón y, juntándose con su grupo, comenzó a bailar.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada la fiesta parecía no querer acabar. Unos cuantos alumnos se habían ido, pero el local se veía tan lleno como al principio. Harry sospechaba que habían unas cuantas personas infiltradas, pero obviamente no indagaría mucho en el asunto. Aun quedaban suficientes energías para un par de horas más, aunque probablemente Hermione no pensaba lo mismo mientras trataba de controlar a Ron, quien se había excedido con la cerveza muggle y empezaba a hablar incoherencias.

- Harry, voy a llevar a Ron a su casa.

-¿Se van¿Tan temprano? – preguntó asustado el Gryffindor, pensando en la posibilidad de pasar dos horas más agobiado con la presencia de Parvati y Lavender pululando a su alrededor.

- Sí – dijo la chica con algo de pena y una mirada que claramente le pedía disculpas -. Adiós

- Abdois... – fue lo que dijo Ron, o pareció decir Ron, en su estado letárgico.

Después de eso, Harry no supo qué hacer exactamente. Para su suerte, Neville apareció de la nada y estuvieron hablando aproximadamente durante una hora. Lavender y Parvati casi nunca andaban solas y, cuando era así, se acercaban a Harry, pero al ver que no quería bailar buscaban a algún otro chico solitario. Harry siempre había pensado que, después del baile de cuarto curso, Parvati no se acercaría a él jamás si había música y pasos de baile en juego. De pronto, una chica a su lado soltó una expresión de asombro que contagió a un par de muchachas (entre ellas el chillido entre escandalizado e indignado de Lavender), y, como hubiera reaccionado cualquier, el muchacho buscó con sus ojos verdes la causa de aquello.

* * *

En una esquina, los alumnos de Slytherin (o exalumnos, en este caso) tomaban cerveza muggle mientras conversaban entre canción y canción y ya andaban bastante "alegres" para estar sobrios. No era raro, ya que la cerveza muggle contenía más alcohol que la mágica y, tratándose de ellos, era seguro que nunca la habían probado. Theodore se reclinaba sobre un casi inconsciente Blaise Zabini, que parecía a punto de bajarse una de las columnas o caer dormido al piso. Por su lado, Millicent no tenía cara de muchos amigos y tomaba vaso tras vaso de cerveza, mientras intercalaba viajes breves a los servicios. Crabbe y Goyle estaban metidos en un juego de fuerza bastante torpe que los hacía reír estúpidamente, y Draco bailaba con Pansy lentamente por la pista (debido a los efectos del alcohol y no a, como todos pensaban, estar coqueteando entre ellos).

Y es que el rubio obviamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Iba a ser un milagro que saliera caminando de la fiesta pues Pansy prácticamente lo tenía reclinado sobre ella (y Harry notó que era sospechoso lo sobria que parecía estar la chica). Luego de bailar un rato, el rubio movió la mano lánguidamente y, tropezando con Blaise y Theodore, llegó a una silla y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, golpeando a Millie en el proceso sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Luego de una canción, Pansy se acercó y se paró frente a él. Le tomó de las manos y, alegremente, le pidió bailar con un puchero bastante tierno. Draco negaba con la cabeza y sonreía ausentemente. Pansy se cruzó de brazos y volvió a insistir, pero al ver que este quería descansar (y rogándole no llegaría a nada) decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Lo jaló de los brazos y, cuando estuvo de pie, lo besó.

Prueba de que Draco no estaba en sus cinco sentidos fue que respondió el beso acercando más a Pansy con sus manos mientras ella dirigía las suyas a la parte baja de la espalda de Draco. En ese momento, el chillido entre escandalizado e indignado de Lavender llamó la atención de casi todo el salón.

* * *

_¿Qué demonios,_ pensó Harry, _debe estar borracho... ¿besando a Pansy!. _Harry observó, cuando se separaron, la expresión de triunfo en el rostro de la chica y la de confusión en el del chico. Draco cerró los ojos y se tambaleó. Cuando Theodore se giró a ayudarlo, lo apartó y caminó hacia los baños. Después, los ánimos se calmaron un poco, aunque podían verse unas cuantas miradas asesinas dirigidas a Pansy muy sutilmente, y Susan Bones no pudo evitar las ganas de tirarle un codazo en el costado. Disimuladamente, Harry fue hacia los baños y entró.

Justo en el momento en el que abrió la puerta, Draco se iba contra el espejo cogiéndose la cabeza antes de resbalarse y quedar sentado en el suelo.

El muchacho de cabellos color azabache corrió hacia él y trató de que no se golpeara. Levantó el pálido rostro y este le devolvió una mirada vaga, como perdida.

- Malfoy¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

Un "¿ah?" fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio.

- Malfoy¿cuántos dedos ves? – preguntó mostrándoles tres dedos.

Draco se frotó los ojos y finalmente desistió. Potter era raro, pero no tanto como para tener siete dedos en una mano. Harry se dio cuenta que el alcohol no le había caído nada bien, lo que no era raro porque no parecía ser de muy buena calidad, y trató de ayudarle a ponerse de pie a pesar de la falta de voluntad por parte del Slytherin.

- Malfoy, tienes que ponerte de pie. Ya pronto cierran el local y te recogerán.

- ¿Recoger...? Voy al Caldero – contestó Draco.

Harry no sabía si creerle o no. Estaba bastante ebrio, y no parecía estar realmente presente o saber lo que decía. Tenía la mirada desorbitada y el cabello más despeinado que el suyo al levantarse. Harry juraría que en cualquier momento vomitaría, y por muy extraño que fuera, sentía el olor a cerveza flotar alrededor de Draco (algo que, para ser sincero, jamás creyó que pasaría siendo esto algo que consideraba indigno... vale, Harry tenía su lado snob). Aunque, la razón principal para dudar de su cordura actual sería que había besado a Pansy Parkinson.

- Malfoy¿estás seguro? – el rubio asintió, lenta y torpemente, sin siquiera mirarle -. Entonces yo te llevo. No puedes salir en ese estad...

- ¡No! – gritó Draco -. Puedo irme solo.

Y, alejando a Harry, se paró tambaleándose y salió del baño, caminando hacia su grupo apoyándose de vez en cuando en la pared o en alguien que estuviera bailando. Si Draco iba realmente al Caldero Chorreante no sería un problema, pues él también se hospedaba ahí mientras Sirius viajaba con Remus. De hecho, sería muy conveniente.

El slytherin se acercó a su grupo y se despidió de todos, o de los que pudo despedirse y se daban cuenta que se estaba despidiendo. Pansy aprovechó para besarlo de nuevo y él no se opuso. Luego, quedó con Blaise en verse el próximo fin de semana (algo que tendrían que hablar más tarde si lo recordaban) bajo la atenta y fastidiada mirada de Theodore, y caminó hacia la salida. Harry lo esperaba afuera.

Draco se demoró un poco, pues varias personas aprovecharon en invitarlo a "un par" de fiestas. Harry observó varios papeles en sus manos cuando se acercó, pero podía imaginarse quienes serían las muchachas. Alicia Grappet y Lisa Turpin habían corrido de regreso al salón entre risas, y le pareció oír a Parvati gritarle a su hermana que se asegurara de darle la invitación.

Afuera estaba oscuro, apenas alumbrado por la débil luz de los faroles. El gryffindor se acercó y tomó a Draco por la cintura cuando estuvo prudentemente lejos de las miradas curiosas. Este parecía no darse cuenta de quién lo tenía asido por la cintura porque ni siquiera se oponía a aquel contacto con su supuesto enemigo.

- Draco... – susurró Harry

El rubio inclinó la cabeza (causando que su cabello cayera a un lado) y sonrió. Los ojos verdes se juntaron con los grises mientras acercaba su rostro al del slytherin. Pudo sentir los labios cálidos, húmedos, del muchacho junto a los suyos. Con su lengua abrió la boca de Draco y comenzó a explorar. La lengua del chico de cabellos rubios buscó la otra y se juntaron luchando por el dominio de ese beso. Cada vez más salvaje y apasionadamente. El gryffindor presionaba la cara de su presa contra sí mismo como si quisiera que fueran uno, como si así pudiera hacer que dure más tiempo del que les estaba permitido.

Súbitamente, Draco se separó e hizo un sonido como de arcadas... luego, comenzó a vomitar muy cerca del pie de Harry. ¡_El momento perfecto arruinado,_ pensó el gryffindor, _lo olvidará... estoy seguro de que lo olvidará._

Los ojos verdes trataban de que el rubio no se ahogara mientras devolvía todo lo que había comido (o bebido) esa noche. Cuando terminó, le pasó un pañuelo con el que se limpió (con un poco de ayuda del gryffindor). Ahora debería de haber pasado un poco el efecto del alcohol, aunque Harry no estaba seguro porque el slytherin seguía firmemente cogido por la cintura y no se movía.

Harry puso un brazo sobre su hombro y lo ayudó a caminar. Caminó hasta una tienda muggle cercana y compró una casaca con capucha. Draco aún no tenía muy buen aspecto y los ojos vidriosos delataban su pasado estado etílico, así que lo mejor sería ocultar su rostro para evitar conmociones. Le puso la casaca y paró un taxi (lo cual fue bastante difícil porque era muy tarde y estuvieron un buen tiempo parados en el establecimiento con el empleado mirándolos extrañado mientras arreglaba el letrero de 24 horas). En el carro, el rubio acomodó su cabeza en el regazo del gryffindor y se quedó dormido. Harry acariciaba sus cabellos y sus mejillas, sin poder evitar la idea de que tenían la suavidad de las mejillas de una muchacha.

Pasaron quince minutos y llegaron al lugar donde estaba el Caldero Chorreante, que el taxista no podía ver, por lo cual les dirigió otra mirada extrañada antes de alejarse en el automóvil murmurando algo sobre la juventud de esos días. Despertó a Draco y acomodó la capucha. Con la oscuridad del lugar y la habilidad de Harry no se notó su estado mientras pedía una habitación personal para Draco y la llave de la que él ocupaba. Luego de explicar que era un compañero que venía a quedarse solo por hoy, lo ayudó a subir.

Entraron al cuarto, un pequeño recinto de una cama sencilla y una mesita auxiliar, y lo acostó en la cama. Inmediatamente, el rubio reaccionó y miró a Harry entornando los ojos, alzando las cejas para que sus párpados no lo cerraran. Harry lo miró, con la expresión que uno pone al encontrarse con algo extraño y no saber como va a reaccionar.

- Me duele la cabeza – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir pues le dolía la garganta y tenía mucha sed.

- La cerveza es bastante fuerte – mintió el chico para evitarle pasar vergüenza. Lo cierto era que la cerveza muggle, aunque tenía más alcohol que la mágica, no era un licor muy fuerte. Harry lo sabía... no era que hubiera probado otras cosas más fuertes. No, claro que no.

Draco bajó la mirada y trató de quitarse la casaca, sin éxito.

- ¿Me ayudas? – preguntó en voz baja, soltando derrotado el borde de tela y mirando a Harry entre sus cabellos.

Harry dudó, pero se acercó pronto. Le sacó la casaca y el rubio se quitó el polo. Al gryffindor lo recorrió una descarga de deseo que trató inútilmente de suprimir girando levemente el rostro y concentrándose en un cuadro ladeado que colgaba de la pared empapelada. Luego, Draco se desabrochó los pantalones y miró a Harry, llamando su atención y haciéndolo volver a verle.

- ¿Vas a quedarte? – preguntó lentamente, aún cogiendo fuertemente el botón a medio desabrochar.

- No, yo... yo ya me iba – titubeó Harry, retrocediendo avergonzado mientras un rubor caliente subía por su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

- Quédate

Harry se quedó inmóvil mirándole. Dudó nuevamente, aunque el rubio parecía bastante seguro de lo que le decía. Tenía los ojos fijos en los de él, pero seguía estático sobre el colchón. Harry pensó que tal vez aún no se le pasaba el efecto de la cerveza, aunque la mirada gris parecía estar bastante sobria ahora.

- Potter, ya no estoy mareado – dijo el rubio más calmado, adivinando los pensamientos de Harry -. Solo algo cansado.

Se levantó y bajó sus pantalones. Los ojos verdes estaban inmóviles, ruborizándose al tiempo que examinaba el cuerpo frente a él que se exhibía sin ninguna clase de pudor. El rubio volteó a observar por la ventana, pasándose una mano por el cabello, lanzándolo hacia atrás, quedando de perfil hacia el gryffindor.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó de pronto notando que Harry lo miraba. Este asintió nerviosamente, y giró el rostro para verlo de frente -. Acércate, no muerdo... muy fuerte – añadió con una nota de sarcasmo y una sonrisa ladeada de ojos brillantes.

Draco se echó en la cama y Harry se paró a los pies de esta observándolo. ¿Era posible que ese chico, Draco Malfoy, se le hubiera insinuado? Por qué... raro... acaso¿sentía lo mismo? Imposible. Simplemente cómico e imposible. Pero ahí estaba, tendido sobre el colchón, un segundo mirándole con picardía y al otro cerrando los ojos. _¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ Le gustaba lo que veía... era obvio. Pero... ¿real? Sería una trampa.

- ¿Cierto?

El rubio tenía una expresión de relajación y paz en el rostro que lo hacía parecer un ángel. Su piel cálida cubría sus músculos perfectamente, sus labios rosados eran humedecidos por la punta de su lengua, un tímido rubor pintaba sus mejillas.

Harry no pudo contenerse, y dejó de lado los planes malévolos que el slytherin podía haber maquinado para hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Se tendió junto a Draco (casi sobre él) y, con un poco de temor, comenzó a besarlo. Un beso lento y sensual, donde iba deslizando su lengua sobre la boca del rubio. Luego, lo besó más apasionadamente, aplicando una gentil presión sobre su boca, tratando de entrar en ella. Mientras se besaban intensamente, ahora con el rubio respondiendo, su lengua logró introducirse en la otra boca, arrancando un débil gemido del rubio.

Recorrieron sitio por sitio, tocándose, con sus manos corriendo de arriba hacia abajo por el cuerpo del otro. Harry cogió el trasero de Draco con sus manos, poniéndolo cerca. Movió sus caderas delante de él, presionando su erección contra la ingle del otro chico. De pronto, Harry sintió unos dedos dentro de sus boxers, avanzando y explorando. Gimió contra la boca de Draco cuando los dedos se cerraron sobre su miembro delicadamente, casi como pidiendo permiso.

- Detente – y al decir esto, el rubio lo soltó.

Se relajó en la cama, completamente tendido, y miró a los ojos verdes. Esa mirada le decía claramente a Harry que estaba jugando un papel, nada más. Los ojos grises lo miraron brillantes, sonriendo una sonrisa de malicia juguetona, de un reto tácito entre ambos. Lo desafiaba a sobrepasar sus límites en ese momento. A hacer lo que sabía que nunca más podría volver a hacer.

Tomando la iniciativa él mismo, comenzó a acariciar la piel de su amante. Se inclinó y comenzó a trazar el área alrededor de las tetillas de Draco con su lengua. Se maravilló al ver que esto producía gran placer al rubio cuando arqueó su espalda debajo de él.

- Hoy es hoy... – susurró el rubio, pero Harry estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta.

Le besaba el pecho casi con devoción, maravillándose en la suave textura y en lo incorrupta que parecía ser su piel. Bajó hacia su estómago, recorriendo cada una de las líneas de sus músculos, pasando sus labios en una caricia casi fantasmal. Con manos temblorosas, acarició los muslos del slytherin, esperando que el otro lo detuviera en algún momento. Extrañado, Harry se detuvo a mirar el cuerpo debajo suyo.

Vio a Draco en un estado de excitación jamás experimentado con alguna otra pareja de cama. Ahora Draco estaba siendo pasivo, sumiso, y Harry tenía la oportunidad de observarlo en todo su esplendor. Dudaba que Draco siempre optara por esa posición, pero él no era quién para reclamarle nada. Después de todo, los Malfoy hacen lo que quieren.

Mientras lentamente envolvía sus dedos alrededor de él, miraba el rostro de Draco, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Harry empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, buscando valor para apretar su miembro mientras exploraba su cuerpo. De pronto, encontró a Draco moviendo su cuerpo frente a él, retorciéndose bajo sus caricias, estremeciéndose al contacto, presionándolo más contra sus caderas.

Habiendo llevado a Draco al borde del orgasmo varias veces, Harry se levantó de la cama y se desvistió. Sentándose nuevamente esperó instrucciones del otro muchacho. Draco continuó quieto, su respiración saliendo en jadeos, su pecho cayendo y bajando al ritmo del aire que abandonaba los pulmones de Harry.

El gryffindor recordó todas la veces que había hecho el amor (aunque era diferente porque nunca había estado con un chico) y decidió duplicar el placer y los movimientos sobre Draco. Mientras procedía, se dio cuenta que sus movimientos no eran ni suaves ni precisos, pero viendo la boca entreabierta del rubio y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, pensó que a su compañero no le importaba mucho su falta de técnica.

- Potter... – gimió el rubio con algo de dolor, lo que hizo a Harry detenerse un segundo antes de retomar los mismos movimientos de antes, el mismo ritmo acelerado y desesperado. El rubio y él emitían suaves lamentos, retorciéndose sus piernas, presionando sus antebrazos, sus frentes pegadas con mutuo entendimiento y sus labios buscándose en la masa humana que habían formado encima del colchón, de sábanas enredadas y miembros incandescentes.

La sensación fue casi demasiado para él cuando se encontró a sí mismo precipitándose frente a su gran clímax. Trató de hacerlo lo más lento posible, queriendo alargar su encuentro con Draco lo máximo que se pudiera. Esperando que durara más y el recuerdo que se llevara sea más largo de lo que había sido hasta ahora.

De pronto, sintió las manos de Draco en su espalda, presionándolo hacia abajo. Vio como Draco arqueó su cuerpo sobre el colchón para que luego su piel hiciera contacto con la suya.

El rubio puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, llorando suavemente en su oreja al venirse. Harry sintió de pronto como su propio cuerpo se tensaba y explotaba, temblando incontrolablemente por los espasmos de placer que lo recorrían.

Con su cuerpo aún húmedo, Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y lo besó, devorando el sabor salado del sudor en los labios de Draco. Limpiando el sudor de la frente del otro muchacho preguntó:

- ¿Bueno?

- Sí... – contestó Draco en un jadeo, lanzando sus brazos hacia el colchón y liberando el cuello del gryffindor de la presión que había ejercido sobre este. Luego optó una mirada seria -. ¿Por qué me besaste en la fiesta?

Harry había pensado que Draco no se acordaría de eso.

-Un impulso... supongo... no lo sé

El gryffindor sintió que sus orejas ardían y evitó los ojos de Draco. Este suavizó su mirada, ahora hasta parecía divertido por el pudor que Harry demostraba. De repente, Harry comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Draco extrañado, y, por qué no decirlo, un poco indignado de que se rieran estando en la cama con él.

- No puedo creer que haya durado tanto. Pensé que iba a perderlo en cualquier momento. Supongo que no tengo el control suficiente.

- Cuestión de práctica

Harry alzó una ceja

- ¿Y tú tienes mucha práctica? – Draco sonrió con superioridad, acomodándose el cabello en un además bastante teatral -. Debí imaginármelo. Por las historias que cuentan...

- No me odies por ser bello – exclamó el rubio inocentemente y Harry rió, girando su rostro para ver al slytherin y sonriendo al poder analizar el perfil del otro muchacho sin ser recriminado o alejado. Parecían tan relajados en ese momento que nadie hubiera creído que durante siete años se habían dedicado a buscar bronca el uno con el otro siempre que se veían.

- No te odio... – y ruborizándose de nuevo añadió -. Quiero dormir, estoy exhausto.

- Pero yo no, y ya no me duele nada la cabeza – respondió el rubio, girando a un lado y sonriendo de forma seductora, pasando un dedo fantasmal por el brazo desnudo de Harry.

- Porque YO hacía todo el trabajo – se burló Harry -. Bueno, creo... creo que iré a mi habitación.

Hizo un ademán de pararse, pero Draco lo jaló hacia él. Sus cuerpos nuevamente se tocaron y temblaron ligeramente al hacerlo. El moreno miró fijamente los ojos del rubio, que parecían algo dubitativos de expresar su pedido.

- Quédate aquí esta noche

Los ojos grises se encontraron con los verdes. Y Harry no encontró ninguna excusa viable que pudiera haber usado en ese momento. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió algo como "Claro, dormiré en la misma habitación del hijo de un mortífago sin mi varita". Era un pensamiento que, simplemente, no cabía dentro de la imagen que se encontraba echada sobre el colchón a su lado. Sonrió se inclinó a besarlo.

- Está bien – dijo mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio

- Sabes... tal vez no trabajemos muy lejos – comenzó Draco, a lo cual Harry le envió una mirada extrañada, como viendo un animal bajo un letrero de "Invento científico" en una feria.

- Creo que aún sigues ebrio... tal vez más de lo que pensaba.

Draco le golpeó en el brazo con fingida irritación que Harry borró con una risa alegre y un sensual beso en la clavícula. El rubio se relajó y continuó acariciando inconscientemente el brazo moreno que atravesaba su estómago y se posaba en su cadera izquierda.

- Tengo más que decir, pero...

- Está bien – dijo Harry. Se incorporó y besó a un Draco sonrojado que miraba al techo con la expresión de un niño que no quiere ver los ojos de su padre cuando le cuenta de su última travesura. Bajó su rostro y lo posó nuevamente sobre la piel del otro muchacho, sintiendo su respiración y sonriendo lentamente -. Sé lo que quieres decir.

Ambos sonrieron sin verse, cada uno mirando diferentes puntos del cuarto mientras sus manos se buscaban y sus dedos se entrelazaban sobre la cadera del rubio. Harry sintió al rubio temblar ligeramente y se pegó más a él. Con su mano libre levantó la cubrecama y tapó los cuerpos de ambos con ella. Ambos sabían que las explicaciones del día siguiente serían una mentira muy bien elaborada por ambas partes, y necesitarían coartadas muy creíbles para sus amigos. Pero no se preocupaban por eso.

Si aquel momento no se volvería a repetir, no debían arruinarlo con pensamientos inoportunos.

----------------------------------------------------


End file.
